The After School Special
by flannelninja
Summary: Kyle and Cartman have detention. Their punishment? Watch a crappy educational video. Rated M for a reason. Kyman. Lemon.


The After School Special

O-o-O-o-O

**Author: **flannelninja

**Pairing: **Kyman

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… -sigh-

O-o-O-o-O

Kyle Broflovski sat through his Calculus class impatiently, watching the clock as the seconds ticked by and chewing on the tip of his eraser. The temperamental Jewish boy had developed since he was nine, although not much. He stood at a measly five feet, four inches. His red hair had grown out quite a bit, and now fell directly below his shoulder blades. His frame was slender and lean. He was compared to a girl quite often, and not just because he was one of the only "out" homosexual students at school.

Despite having come out of the closet, Kyle did not feel any more fabulous or flamboyant. He remained comfortable in his regular outfit consisting of his green hat, an orange jacket, and a regular pair of jeans his Mother had bought him at Ross. He refused to wear skinny jeans, no matter how his boyfriend begged—and he _was_ awfully good at begging. Kyle's Levi's tightened at the memory.

Eventually, though it felt like hours later, the bell rang. Kyle quickly picked up his personal items and plunged them into his backpack. He would never admit it, but he was somewhat excited for detention. He smiled, staring at the silver band on his ring finger. It was a promise ring. He couldn't believe it. Kyle felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

Cartman sat through his English class impatiently, listening to the clock tick and tock, and flicking Kenny behind the ear every five seconds exactly.

Kenny finally turned around, completely and utterly annoyed. "Quit it!"

"No," The hefty boy replied bluntly, flicking him on the nose.

"Quit it!"

"No." Eric Cartman had ripened physically, now standing at a height of six feet, four inches, and looking more muscular than pudgy. However, this didn't mean he was any more mature. His childish accent still remained, as did his rude demeanor and hatred of a large portion of the population.

"Hey what's that on your—" Eric thought fast before Kenny could finish his statement. He punched the smaller boy square in the jaw. _K.O…_ he thought to himself, although he was slightly disappointed in himself. If he was really cool, Kenny would have died.

O-o-O-o-O

The first time Eric Cartman had gotten detention at South Park High was his very first day in the school building. Apparently, his "crap" would "not be tolerated here." At the time he had rolled his eyes, thinking his genius would kick in and he would figure out a way to blackmail them or kill them off or something. All assassination attempts had just ended with more detentions. His life sucked that way.

That first day in detention, Eric learned something very important. Every day, after school, they would play a different Public Service Announcement. Today, he calculated, they would have run out of new videos for him to watch. Therefore, he could finally do whatever he wanted for an entire two hours instead of watching hippie pussy clips. God he hated Public Service. And all their god damn announcements.

He strode into the detention room confidently. It was empty except for Mr. Mackey (who he figured would always be their counselor, and they should just accept it, mmm'kay?) and Kyle. Cartman's mouth dropped. Why was the Jew fag here? He dumped his books unto the desk nearest to the door and farthest from the red head.

Kyle didn't know what to do. Had he done something wrong? He knew he and the Fatass weren't the best of friends, but… did he really want to sit all alone. His gaze drifted to Cartman's hand.

"You… asshole!" Kyle shrieked.

"Jew fag," Eric said, trying his best to acknowledge Kyle without getting in trouble with Mr. Mackey.

He turned away from Cartman prissily and folded his arms. Cartman shrugged. That was easier than he had anticipated. Mr. Mackey sighed, putting in the tape.

"Mr. Mackey, sir… haven't we run out of videos to show me by now? You promised me, oh-so-long ago that you would never show me the same video twice." Kyle rolled his eyes. Cartman had bragged about this day a long time ago, saying that he would finally get to "do whatever I want!" and strutting around the lunch table. Kyle had thought to surprise him…

"There's one left, it looks like, mmm'kay?"

Text floated across the screen: "Peer Pressure and You."

Cartman groaned. He was not doing this again. Mr. Mackey left the room as usual after a few minutes of watching Danger Doug talk about the cons of chewing tobacco. Cartman quickly left his seat as well. Kyle watched him open the closet door with a long creak. Eric motioned for him to follow him. Kyle refused, shaking his head vigorously. Cartman raised an eyebrow and motioned for him again… this time more sensually. A flustered Kyle made his way to the closet.

"What are we—"

Cartman quickly took the ginger's hand and pulled him inside the closet, grinding him against the wall.

"Cartman… I'm—" The boy moaned in pleasure as their crotches rubbed together in a delicious display of friction. He suddenly remembered what he was saying. "I'm mad at you!"

"Why?" Eric asked his boyfriend, nibbling at his neck, and pecking at his lips.

"Your ring!" Kyle said, wriggling away from the much larger boy.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Dumb ass faggot, it's right here." He pulled his necklace out from his shirt. Attached to the end was the silver band.

"Cartman… I want you to—"

"Already on it." Cartman whispered in the redhead's ear. He knew exactly what he wanted. He slowly kissed down the other boy's collar bone, un-buttoning his shirt as he did so and continuing on his vertical line of kisses. Kyle shuddered at the gentle touch so close to his member. Finally, Eric undid his pants, pulling off them and the layer of briefs underneath. He pulled them down just low enough to do what he needed… and was pleasantly surprised to find that Kyle was already erect.

Cartman kissed the head, licking the shaft up and down. He felt like a cock tease, and realized he was in every sense of the word. Kyle grabbed on to the back of Cartman's head as he licked and prodded his penis. Cartman hastily sucked Kyle's entire member in his mouth, moving his head back and forth as Kyle groaned. He bucked into the brunette's mouth, causing the other boy to gag. Normally Kyle would apologize… but he was too enrapt in the pleasure. Cartman moved his hand between Kyle's thighs and rubbed his balls lovingly.

Cartman finally released Kyle's member, pulling down his own pants to reveal his own arousal.

"Did you… bring the—"

Cartman nodded sadistically and motioned for the other boy to turn around. He did as he was told, bending over and getting ready to take it.

Cartman fumbled in his pockets, searching for the lube. He couldn't find it. He guessed he'd just have to improvise. He bent down into the boy's ass and began to lick and flick his tongue in the boy's hole. The boy cried out. It felt amazing… Kyle wondered where Cartman had learned to do this so well. Lately he had been spending all his time in detention, and Kyle was pretty sure there were no Public Service Announcements about doing _this_.

Cartman plunged a finger into Kyle's hole, hitting his spot on the first try. Kyle couldn't help it. He had to touch himself. Cartman slapped his hand away. No way was Kyle coming before he did. "Greedy Jew." He muttered. He plunged in another finger. And before Kyle could moan again, Cartman had forced his protected penis (He would never risk getting dirty Jew germs.) into the twink's tight ass. He began to thrust back and forth in another wondrous display of the magic of friction.

In the background, the end of the movie could be heard. "Have a good day… or not. The choice is yours." The two boy's could do nothing but laugh.

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N:** What a sucky ending... Hope you liked it though ;)


End file.
